


Two Stars

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Journey AU, M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: This is based on the videogame: Journey. My own take on breaking out of the time loop in that game with journeyers: Sora and Riku ^^





	Two Stars

A bright flash of light emanated from a lonely dune as the shooting star crash landed. The journeyer awoke from the light, dazed as he glanced around at his surroundings. This body..didn’t feel like his own yet in some strange way it did. No arms, huh, weird. Cloaked in red robes, the matching scarf flew about on the wind. All around him was sand and rolling dunes with ancient looking keys smashed into the ground here and there. The haze from the sun made the whole place feel like a lonely desolate wasteland. 

   “Hello??” he chirped out, the symbol on his cloak glowing slightly. “Hello!!!” His chirps echoed on the wind. Was he truly alone in this place? Where was he even supposed to go? 

   “Hello? Did someone call out?” He perked up on hearing another chirp not too far away. Scampering over the dune, and effectively falling on his face? Whatever it was, he slid down the dune to find another robed figure, but this one was donning white robes and a scarf that wound around him gracefully. “Oh, so you’re the one that I heard. I thought I was alone here. That’s how it usually is.” 

   “Yeah, same here! Kind of strange that two of us landed here, though..I don’t remember anything besides my name, and that I have to go somewhere. I’m Sora by the way.” Sora happily danced around him, throwing sand up into the wind in glee. 

   “Sora, huh? I’m Riku. I feel something calling me too.” He motioned with his head for Sora to follow him as they both climbed up a dune. As they neared the top, something huge in the distance started to come into view. Through the haze of the sun, a mountain towered way off far away. At the very top sat some sort of castle: the two towers glinted against the light like a beacon. 

   “Huh, I guess that’s where we’re supposed to go. Seems pretty obvious,” Riku said, not seeing much else around them. 

   “Yeah. It’s strange. It’s like something within me is calling me there.” He turned to Riku, his glowing eyes glinting with glee. “Let’s go together! Maybe we can find what we’ve forgotten.” 

Riku felt something ancient yet terrifying emanating from within him, but being with Sora filled him with a sense of peace. Two minds were better than one after all. “Yes, let’s.” 

As the two of them walked together, they both seemed to glow whenever they were near each other. It filled both of them with a familiar warmth. Sora made sure to keep close to Riku. He felt safe..and happy. 

As they ventured further into the ruins of what looked to be a town, the old keys strewn about became more and more evident. He wondered what could have possibly happened here. From the ruins, this place must’ve been some grand kingdom at one time. Riku paused when their path was abruptly cut short as a cliff towered in front of them. 

   “Looks like our path continues up there, but I don’t think our scarves are long enough for us to fly up there,” he sighed, glancing around for some kind of answer. 

Sora wandered around the area. There had to be something. Coming up on the group of keys by the cliff, he gasped when they suddenly glowed when he was nearby. “Hey, Riku! Over here. I think we can use these keys to get up there.” 

Riku trotted over to him. The keys glowed even more brilliant with both of them there. “Okay, let’s try it.” 

Both of them dug deep, and called out loudly with all their hearts. A white aura of light emanated from them, and with that burst of energy, the keys began to fly up as floating platforms to the cliff above. Without thinking much about it, both of them hopped onto a key, riding it up until the very top. 

   “Nice one, Sora. Looks like certain keys will help us.” Sora hopped up and down happily, chirping as he nuzzled against Riku. As they continued forward, they came upon a massive door that shimmered in the light. A lone tablet sat in front of it, and instinctively, they both chirped again. The gold inscription on it flashed, and soon, they were surrounded by a blinding light. The voice that spoke sounded oddly familiar to both of them, but neither could place a name to it. This journey was new to Sora, yet he felt like what it was telling them was..different than before. 

_    You two journeyers will embark on a journey that will change everything. All that you have known has been replayed over and over in the same way every time. However, with two joined from the start, you will right the wrongs of the past. The light will shine brightly on this forgotten place once again, and you will free the stars from the sky.  _

Images flashed in their minds: a grand city of gold and alabaster on a mountain with green as far as the eye could see and oceans of turquoise. As soon as the vision had started, it ended abruptly, leaving them in the same dusty world they had been standing in. 

   “Huh, free the stars from the sky? What do you think it means?” Sora asked, shaking his head as they were pulled back into reality. 

   “I’m not really sure, but I know one thing: they said we have to do it together, so guess you’re stuck with me,” Riku chuckled. 

The massive door creaked as it started to slowly open. Sand and rock poured out from its hinges. 

   “I don’t mind! So far, I like being stuck with you.” Not having much of a choice, the two of them kept going through the doors. Whatever fate awaited them at the mountain, they would face it together tied together by some unseen connection. 


End file.
